


Weightless

by Lee_Mix



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in two years, Korra smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

Weighed down by her own mind. The war still raged on inside of her head, manifesting in phantoms that made her skin crawl and her eyes water. Her stronghold, her frame, had collapsed under the pressure of her egotistical bravado, and every pillar of support had cracked and shattered.

There was nothing to be done, now. 

* * *

Whispers of Kuvira’s regime had spread on the winter winds, all the way to the poles of her homeland. How this “young upstart” had convinced a nation within two years. How she lead with precise compassion, and cruel indifference. 

That woman had saved her father’s life, once. Whilst she was tussled up in heavy chains, that woman had been free to save the people she thought she could protect.

Korra’s head hung low, and she wheeled herself back inside.

There would be no watching the sky tonight.

* * *

_~~Dear Asami–~~ _

_~~Asami, I need~~ _

_~~I’m so tired, Asami. I never know what~~ _

_~~Mako and Bolin are my friends, but you know this stuff better~~ _

* * *

“Korra, you have a visitor.”

“Yeah?” Korra glanced over from her desk, seeing her mother’s head poke in the doorway. “Who is it?”

Senna merely let the person in, and Korra’s eyes widened.

_No, she can’t see me like this. Not like this. Not all broken and–she’ll pity me, she’ll be freaked out, no–”_

Asami threw her arms around Korra’s neck, and held her like the world was on fire and she was made of water. 

For the first time in two years, Korra smiled.


End file.
